fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Juliet Van Stomm
Theme: Tata Young - I don't wanna be like Cinderella Juliet Van Stomm jest pierworodną córką Buforda Van Stomm'a i Ginger Hirano. Ma dwójkę rodzeństwa, siostrę i brata - Felicię i Lacey'a. Była wychowywana głównie przez matkę, w duchu dobrego wychowania i kultury. Zasady savoir-vivre miała wpajane od najmłodszych lat, zawsze skrzętnie się ich trzymała. Uwielbia smak mięsa, zwłaszcza drobiu i cielęciny. Panicznie boi się warzyw, są jednak drobne wyjątki, takie tak na przykład ziemniaki. Ma na twarzy i ciele mnóstwo blizn, zwykle ukrywa je jednak pod małą warstwą kremu maskującego. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest ciemny granat. Uwielbia, a nawet kocha zespoły "Set It Off", "Hollywood Undead", "My Chemical Romance", mimo tego, że jej matka zabroniła jej słuchania go. Ginger wychowywała Juliet w miłości do elegancji oraz kobiecości. Juliet zawsze podchodziło do tego z wielkim dystansem nie chcąc się ograniczać, ale dla świętego spokoju ubierała to, co przygotowywała jej mama. Nigdy w życiu nie przyzna się do tego przed sobą, a tym bardziej głośno, ale podoba jej się jej rywal - Ash Tjinder. W tajemnicy przed rodzicami gra w zespole rock'owym, póki co garażowym, o nazwie "Volume Crush" (Juliet nie podoba się ta nazwa, ale póki co nie narzeka). Jest w tym zespole gitarzystką. Wygląd Juliet jest dziewczyną opisywaną przez innych najwyżej jako "ładną". Jej skóra ma charakterystyczny azjatycki odcień, odziedziczony po matce. Jest nieco pulchna. Na jej ciele jest mnóstwo blizn, z czego wszystkie zrobił jej Ash, jej największy wróg i przyjaciel. Ukrywa je pod mała warstwą kremu maskującego. Ma zawsze zadbaną skórę oraz paznokcie, inaczej mama nie wypuściłaby jej z domu. Nienawidzi noszenia makijażu, ale Ginger zmusza ją do tego, ponieważ "damie wypada pokazywać się z jak najlepszej strony". Dziewczyna jednak ogranicza go, jak może. Ma małe i wąskie usta, które maluje malinową pomadką. Ma również stosunkowo duże oczy, pokreślone czarną kredką do oczu. Mają ciemny kolor, niemal czarny. Ma też średnej wielkości nos, lekko zadarty w górę. Jej największym problemem są jej włosy - ciemnobrązowe, mocno kręcone i wiecznie w nieładzie. Ona i Ginger próbowały wszystkiego, by "uspokoić" jej fryzurę, ale nic nie pomagało. Ostatecznie Juliet zostawiła ją taką, jaka jest, czesząc ją w coś na wzór koka. Rozpuszczone sięgają jej do ramion, a gdyby były proste mogłyby spokojnie sięgać jej piersi. Same piersi są średniej wielkości, nosi miseczkę C. Ponieważ dziewczyna była wychowywana przez matkę w miłości do elegancji i kobiecości, tak musiała się ubierać - elegancko i kobieco. Nie lubiła tego, ale to robiła, dla świętego spokoju. Najczęściej ubiera jednak beżową bluzkę na ramiączkach z bardzo delikatnego i miękkiego w dotyku materiału. Na nią zakłada damską marynarkę w granatowym kolorze. Rzadko ją zapina. Ma na sobie również czarną spódnicę do połowy ud, a pod nią brązowe rajtuzy. Na stopach nosi czarne buty na obcasach. Bardzo często na jej szyi można zobaczyć złoty łańcuszek z sercem przebitym strzałą, również złoty. Nosi również ze sobą czarną kopertówkę, do której doszyła srebrny łańcuszek, by mogła ją swobodnie wieszać na ramionach. Zawsze, gdy jest razem ze swoim zespołem drastyczynie zmienia jej się ubiór. Wtedy ma kompletnie gdzieś zasady swojej mamy oraz warunki, w jakich została wychowana. Liczy się tylko ona i jej gitara. Jej włosy wtedy zawsze są rozpuszczone, w jeszcze większym nieładzie, niż zwykle. Jej koledzy z zespołu nazywają je "afrem", ponieważ faktycznie wyglądają podobnie. Nie ma w ogóle makijażu, tylko czasem podkreśli oczy kredką. Na szyi nosi coś na wzór obroży ze srebnym zapięciem, do którego przypięta jest mała gitara, również srebrna. Zakłada ciemnozielony top z wytarganymi rękawami, co uczyniło go bezrękawnikiem. Jest cały wymazany różnymi napisami w stylu "sen jest dla słabych" lub "rób co musisz". Na niego ubiera skórzaną kurtkę. Nosi również skórzaną spódniczkę, siegającą jej do połowy ud. Do bielizny ma przypięte pończochy, wyglądające jak siatka. Zakłada również glany do kolan, sznurowane. Całość dopełnia czarnymi rękawiczkami bez palców. Charakter Juliet jest osobą dość buntowniczą, mimo że tego po niej nie widać. Przyjemność czerpie z patrzenia na cierpienie i płacz innych, jednak zawsze patrząc na to i śmiejąc się z tego, Juliet czuje wyrzuty sumienia. Po części robi to przez to, że nie potrafi zaakceptować siebie - wszyscy myślą, że uwielbia swoje ciało, jednak w rzeczywistości go nienawidzi. Nienawidzi też tego, że tylko udaje nieustraszoną i odważną, podczas gdy tak naprawdę jest wrażliwa i łatwo ją urazić. Jedyną osobą, która wie o jej prawdziwym charakterze jest Ash. Juliet jest bardzo kreatywna, co można łatwo zobaczyć po jej obrazach. Bardzo łatwo można na nią wpłynąć za pomocą muzyki, którą dziewczyna uwielbia. Bardzo często ma wahania nastrojów, łatwo popada zarówno w gniew, jak i przygnębienie. Można nazwać ją okrutną - rani ludzi zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie dla zaspokojenia swoich kompleksów. Są jednak osoby, przy których potrafi być potulna jak baranek. Na przykład Ash - głównie dlatego, że poniekąd się go boi. Nie ma również szacunku dla innych, zwłaszcza do swojej matki. Robi większość rzeczy dla niej "na odwal się" dla świętego spokoju, ale nie raz rzuciła jej porządną pyskówą. Uwielbia gnębić innych ludzi, zwłaszcza Freda Johnsona - zbyt bardzo przypomina jej o sobie samej. Wiele osób uważa, że ma stany depresyjne przez to, że ma dużą skłonność do popadania w przygnębienie, które utrzymuje się zazwyczaj około tygodnia. Bardzo często dramatyzuje i robi przysłowiowe igły z widły. Gdy sobie coś ubzdura, ciężko ją potem odciągnąć od danego pomysłu czy przekonania. Relacje Ginger Hirano Juliet ma serdecznie dość tego, że Ginger dyktuje jej co ma robić oraz ustala całe jej życie według swoich upodobań. Nie podoba jej się zachowanie matki, dlatego unika kontraktów z nią jak tyle może. Niestety, ponieważ mieszkają pod jednym dachem i Juliet jest niepełnoletnia, niewiele to daje. Nie raz rzuciła mamie porządną pyskówą, a jak ma coś dla niej zrobić, robi to bez jakiegokolwiek wkładu, tylko dla świętego spokoju. Za to Ginger jest wobec swojej córki nadopiekuńcza i nazbyt ostrożna. Uważa, że dopóki jej córka nie ukończy 21 lat, jest tym samym małym dzieckiem, jakie urodziła piętnaście lat temu. Dlatego każe ubierać się jej zawsze ciepło, a gdy założy bluzkę z dekoltem, nawet małym, czepia się "zbytniego eksponowania swojego ciała". Stara się dbać o córkę, jednak na swój własny, frustrujący dla jej dziecka, sposób. Buford Van Stomm Buford nigdy nie interesował się córką, ich kontakty ograniczały się jedynie do typowych zdań typu "podasz sól?" lub "łazienka wolna". Zawsze jednak gdy mieli okazję porozmawiać, ten powtarzał jej, by goniła marzenia i nie patrzyła w tył. Juliet nigdy nie rozumiała sensu tych słów, nawet się nad nimi głębiej nie zastanawiała. To właśnie tata zaszczepił w niej tą buntowniczość i chęć wyrwania się spod skrzydeł matki. Ash Tjinder Przy pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy tylko Juliet dowiedziała się o tym, że ma do czynienia z synem przeszłego rywala swojego ojca, była bardziej niż pewna tego, że historia się powtórzy. I jakże była zdziwiona, gdy po próbach zagadania do chłopaka w nie do końca miły sposób, on wyciągnął z kieszeni składany nóż i przystawił do policzka, mówiąc, że ma go nie lekceważyć. Juliet była bardziej niż zaskoczona, jednak w głębi duszy poczuła do Asha natychmiastową sympatię. Oczywiście, próbowała wszystkiego, by chłopaka sobie podporządkować, jednak zazwyczaj kończyło się to dodatkową blizną - wszystkie, które ma na ciele zrobił jej Ash. Z czasem jednak młody Tjinder zaczął widzieć, że on i najstarsza latorośl Van Stomm mają wiele wspólnego. Zaczął patrzeć na nią w zupełnie inny sposób. Przedtem uznawał ją tylko i wyłącznie za rywalkę, kogoś, kto tylko próbuje grać twardego, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jest w stanie łatwo sie ugiąć. Tjinder złapał ją podczas wyjście ze szkoły i zaciągnął w jakiś ślepy zaułek. Zaproponował "zawieszenie broni i stworzenie sojuszu", oczywiście na swój sposób. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Juliet uległa niemal od razu. W czasie pokoju odnaleźli wiele wspólnych tematów i zainteresowań. Zaprzyjaźnili się tak szybko, jak się znienawidzili. Juliet jednak w sekrecie przed całym światem jest zauroczona w chłopaku - imponuje jej jego postawa, a wygląd tylko zachęca bardziej. Dziewczyna jednak nie przyzna się co do tego nawet przed sobą. Fred Johnson Juliet pamięta dzień, w ktorym spotkała Freda doskonale - czuła się wtedy, jakby patrzyła na siebie. Milcząca i zagubiona duszyczka, którą każdy ciągnie za rękę, a ona daje sobą pomiatać. Właśnie to było dla dziewczyny motorem napędowym do nękania chłopaka. Ubzdurała sobie, że za każdym, gdy bije chłopaka lub pomiata nim, walczy ze samą sobą. Bo tak widziała Freda - jako słabszą część jej duszy w innym ciele, uosobienie jej słabości i kompleksów. Jednym słowem widziała go jako coś, czego musi się pozbyć. Od tej pory truje chłopakowi życie, jak tylko jest w stanie. Wie, że to niewłaściwie, ale coś pcha ją ku temu dalej. A ona tego słucha. Sam Fred panicznie boi się Juliet. Widzi ją jako oprawcę, kata i dręczyciela, boi się nawet na nią spojrzeć. Wzdryga się na sam dźwięk jej głosu, a gdy zwraca się bezpośrednio do niego, dostaje ataku wewnętrznej paniki. Zainteresowania Muzyka Muzyka jest największością miłością Juliet oraz kierunkiem, jaki zamiarza obrać w życiu. Jej ulubionym gatunkiem jest szeroko rozumiany rock, jednak słucha głównie tego, co wpadnie jej w ucho. A najczęściej jest to właśnie rock. Z początku muzykę lubiła tylko słuchać, potem jednak dorwała gitarę przyjaciela swojej cioci (Jeremiasza), który w tajemnicą przez Ginger uczył ją na niej grać. I tak narodziła się jej miłość. Grała wszystko, począwszy od typowo miłosnych piosenek, po heavy i power metal (pomińmy to, jak jej to wychodziło). Po jakimś czasie usłyszła o kształtowaniu się w jej okolicy nowego zepsołu, póki co garażowego. Od razu się tym zainteresowała i poszła obadać teren. Z braku innych kandydatów została przyjęta. Dopiero wtedy jej umiejętności przeżyły prawdziwy rozkwit. Z pozostałymi członkami "Volume Crush" nie dogadywała się dobrze od razu - była od nich młodsza, przez co traktowali ja jak dzieciaka i ciągle krytykowali jej umiejętności. Jednak po jakimś czasie wszystko był okej, a grupa potrafiła dobrze się zgrać i odwalić coś fajnego. Malarstwo Dziewczyna uwielbia malować. Potrafi ją to skutecznie odsteresować oraz czerpie z tego dużo korzyści. Jej matka jest dumna z obrazów córki, uważa, że powinna rozwijać się dokładnie w tym kierunku. Nawet przerobiła jeden ze starych pokoi na pracownię, w której trzyma dwie sztalugi, mnóstwo płótn i całe szafki farb oraz pędzli. Jest to także pomieszczenie, w którym spędza czas nawet nie malując - po prostu tam siedzi i myśli, tak je uwielbia. Jej obrazy widziało jednak stosunkowo mało osób, bo Juliet nie do końca chce je pokazywać. Boi się tego, że zostaną wyśmiane. Mimo wszystko nie poddaje się i cały czas tkwi w malarstwie, uwielbiając każdą linię, którą stworzy za pomocą farb. Fobie Warzywa Juliet boi się jedynie warzyw, ale dobrze to nadrabia - boi się ich panicznie, potrafi dostać ataku paniki na samo słowo "warzywo". Nazywa je "nasieniem szatana", a wszystkim wegetarian "wege-zjebami". Nie rozumie tego, jak oni mogą jeść warzywa cały czas i to z uśmiechami na ustach. Cała ta fobie wzięła się od zachowania jej matki wobec niej. Ginger zawsze zmuszała Juliet do jedzenia ich, a gdy miała zły dzień, co zdarzało się częściej niż powinno, siłą wpychała je do ust córki. Nie raz omal nie udusiła dziewczynki, bardzo często Juliet traciła przytomność od działań jej matki. Wtedy nabawiła się do nich dużego wstrętu. Paniczny lęk przyszedł jednak w momencie, gdy Ginger dość poważnie się upiła, co swoją drogą zdarzało sie rzadko. Weszła wtedy do pokoju Juliet, gdy ta spała. Brutalnie ją obudziła, za włosy wyciągając ją z łóżka i znów zaczęła wpychać dziewczynce do ust warzywa, szepcząc przy tym "grzeczne dziewczynki słuchają mamuś", "grzeczne dziewczynki jedzą warzywka", "chcesz być grzeczną dziewczynką, prawda?". Juliet po tym trafiła do szpitala, gdzie spędziła kilka dni na obserwacji. Od tego momentu panicznie boi się warzyw. Ciekawostki *Autorka cały czas ją zmieniała *Ma bardzo donośny głos *Mimo nienawiści do warzyw, uwielbia jeść owoce *Nie przepada za słodyczami, żywi się głównie nabiałem i owocami Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie